


It's No Jolly...

by thegirlinthebandtshirt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fishing, Gen, Male Bonding, Nausea, Seasickness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlinthebandtshirt/pseuds/thegirlinthebandtshirt
Summary: Captain Charming bond on a fishing trip





	

“Well, mate, it’s no Jolly Roger,” Hook looks at the small motorboat David rented for the day of “male bonding” Emma and Snow so frequently suggested.  


“It’s important to Snow and Emma that we get along, so just put up with it.” Hook eyes the boat some more. “I may consider you a friend, but that doesn’t mean I want you swashbuckling with my daughter, or whatever it is you do.” Hook turns his gaze to David, who has been rather distant since Hook moved in with Emma.  


“Well if it’s important to Emma,” Hook takes a deep breath and steps aboard. David joins and starts the motor on the tiny boat, causing it to slowly drift out to sea. After a few minutes of silence, Hook speaks again, running a hand through his hair and moving his fringe from blowing in front of his eyes in the breeze, “what are we supposed to be doing again?”  


“Fishing.”  


“Fishing?” Hook repeats the word, face scrunching in the process, showing a mixture of confusion and disgust.  


“Emma said lots of guys like to go fishing together. We use these rods to catch fish when we get out to sea,” he holds out a fishing rod for Hook, who reluctantly takes it.  


“No nets? Catching enough to eat will take weeks.”  


“We’re not catching fish to eat. We’re catching them and letting them go.”  


“This seems rather impractical,” Hook is still eyeing his fishing rod, aversion extremely evident. Hook puts the rod down next to himself as the boat begins to bounce. David closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of salty sea air, which does little to soothe his stomach, seemingly rebelling against the mixture of grilled cheese and a rocky boat ride. Hook takes David’s fishing rod from him, asking, “you okay, mate?”  


“Yeah, yeah. Fine,” he swallows. There was no way he was going to get seasick. The pirate would never let him live it down. He closes his eyes again and focuses on taking deep breaths.  


“We can go back to shore, Dave. Grab a drink from The Rabbit Hole or something,” Hook sounds genuinely concerned. David looks at him, unintentionally appearing annoyed. He just wants Hook to stop talking so he can breathe and focus on keeping his lunch down.  


“I’m fine, Hook.” David grabs his fishing rod from where Hook set it down, “we’re almost far enough out on the water. Let’s get ready to fish.” Hook sighs, giving in to Charming’s stubbornness. Charming ignores the dizziness long enough to cut the motor and drag over a bucket of bait. “Worms, Hook. You put them on your fishing, well, your fishing hook, to attract fish.” This earns Charming yet another dismissive eyebrow raise. They each take a worm in silence and attach them to their fishing hooks, though Hook struggles immensely trying to string his line with only one hand.  


“It’s simpler to use a sword. Or a spear. Bloody hell.” David smiles to himself, he could do something nautical the pirate couldn’t, and leans over to help Hook.  


“There,” David lifts his fishing rod, motioning for Hook to do as he does. “Now we drop the lines into the water and wait for fish to bite.” Both fishing hooks are lowered into the water and the boys shift positions to align their bodies more directly behind their respective fishing rods. There is more silence.  


“You know my relationship with Emma is far greater than merely physical,” Hook starts talking to break the silence and hopefully rebuild the friendship he had with David before he moved in with Emma.  


“I know,” David looks at Hook. Both of their eyes are squinting under the sunlight as they look at each other. “But she’s my daughter and I’ve known her all of a few years, and already she’s moved out of my place and invited her pirate boyfriend to live with her.” David talks through the twinge he feels in his stomach.  


“I’m not trying to take her from you. She asked me to move in.”  


“Yeah, I know,” Charming actually looks sad.  


“You’re welcome any time, Dave,” Hook smirks, “well not _any_ time.” He catches the grin on Charming’s face before it turns to a look of disgust as a result of Hook’s teasing.  


“ _That_ is something I don’t want to hear about.” Hook opens his mouth to respond when he’s interrupted by David as he notices his fishing rod bouncing, “I’ve got a bite!” He reels in his fish as Hook watches. A beaming smile graces David’s face as he unhooks his fish from his line and holds it to show Hook.  


“Well done, mate.” Charming looks proudly at his catch, then lets it slither out of his hands onto the floor of the boat as he gets a whiff of the fishy smell and darts for the edge of the boat. He can no longer control the situation as he gets sick into the water. He can hear Hook scrambling around the boat for the fish, which was hopping around the boat trying to get back to the water. He attempts to stand up when he feels another lurch in his stomach. He grips the edge of the boat so hard his knuckles turn white as he gets sick again. He faintly hears Hook exclaim “gotcha!” over his retching. He hears a splash as he coughs the taste out of his mouth and rests his head on his arms. David finally gets the strength to lift his head; he is greeted by Hook’s good hand offering him a water bottle from the cooler they brought with them. He pulls himself up onto the bench on the boat and takes the bottle.  


“Thanks.”  


“You’re not the first seasick passenger I’ve sailed with.” Charming is too weak and sick to even come up with something witty to say. He uses the side of the boat to pull himself to the motor so he can start it and get them back on land.  


“Sorry I had to cut our trip short.”  


“It’s fine.” Hook laughs to himself, “I think we have a great story to tell Emma and Snow.” David groans. He doesn’t want anyone else to be a part of this humiliation.  


“You’re never letting me live this down, huh?”  


“Never.”


End file.
